Teigu, Man's Best Friend
by Jauneforever
Summary: What if Tatsumi had a partner named Koro before coming to the capital. How will the presence of I bite sized dog with a big appetite change the fate of Night Raid. Smarter and Stronger Tatsumi expect moments of occ-ness
1. Chapter 1

First off I do not own anything related to Akame ga kiru. Second the idea for this fanfic comes from Natsu is Awesome and I did receive permission to use this idea. I will not do detailed descriptions as I plan on using no original characters but might come up with a new teigu for Seryu if I don't kill her off. This will be a fusion between the manga and anime timelines. I hope you enjoy this story.

" **Koro** "- normal speech

"" _Koro_ ""- mental talk between Tatsumi and Koro

Teigu, Man's Best Friend

Chapter 1 Meeting Night Raid and Darkness Revealed

" **LOOK OUT**!" a man shouted at his partner driving their cart. The driver stopped the horse and stared at the behemoth in front of them. It was a bipedal creature at least three stories tall, with tentacles hanging on the side of its mouth and two huge arms with four claws each. It was heavily armored and had a two beady red eyes. " **It's an Earth Dragon** ", the first man shouted. At this point both man were paralyzed with fear. A young voice suddenly was heard by them. " **So that's an earth Dragon might make a good opponent hopefully it will feed the little glutton for a bit**." The men heard someone jump off their cart and looked up. They could see a figure draw his sword and come down spinning towards the Earth Dragon. He suddenly got behind the beast and it split into multiple chunks. " **If that all the Danger Beasts are capable of here then I got nothing to worry about**." The boy stated. " **Who are you**?" the driver asked. " **Names Tatsumi**." The boy stated. " **Here is some money for saving us**." the first man said feeling quite grateful to the boy in front of them. " **It was no problem if I didn't kill something I would have had to put up with Koro's whining, Trust me killing that thing was even more helpful for me**." Tatsumi stated looking quite relieved. " **Who's Koro**?" both men asked. Tatsumi's response was to point where the Earth Dragons remains where…. Make that was ,all that was left was a mouth tentacle being slurped down by a dog! " **What the heck**!" shouted both men staring at the dog which was now walking over on its hind legs. At this point both men thought they were hallucinating from the events. " **You're not hallucinating**." Tatsumi's voice cut through their thoughts. When they looked at him for conformation he replied " **Everyone always thinks something like that. I think that he's some kind of rare danger beast that can be trained because ever since I found him he's always listened to me**." Deciding that was the most likely answer and better then going crazy thinking about it the men accepted that answer. " **But surely there's something we can do for you**?" the driver asked " **Well, we could use a ride to the capital if it's not too much trouble**." Tatsumi replied. At that both men stopped cold **"But the capital is filled with monsters in human skin** " the men said worried about Tatsumi now. " **Don't worry people, monsters, or really anything as long as Koro has my back I can handle it**." At this Koro barked in conformation and jumped on Tatsumi's head laying belly down on his brown locks. " **What can that thing do**?" asked one of the men. Tatsumi just smirked "What can I say big things come in small packages."

Scene Change: Capital, outside recruitment office Tatsumi's POV

" **AND STAY OUT** " an officer bellowed in my face. Like I would bother staying here. As soon as I showed up with Koro on my shoulder the man instantly started saying no dogs allowed. Maybe arguing and saying Koro could beat him in one blow wasn't the best idea but come hell or high water nothing is separating me from Koro. Not after all we've been through. "" _Sorry Tatsu_ "" and that would be Koro. For as long as I've known him he can communicate with me through his thoughts. He used to call me master but I put an end to that quickly. "" _Its fine Koro I reassured him like I said before nothing separating the two of us_."" This did very little to help sadly. "" _But I only cause you trouble my appetite made the village send just the two of us to get money, your friends stopped hanging out with you, and now you lost your best chance possible_."" While not entirely false it defiantly wasn't entirely his fault, his appetite is probably genetic and if Sayo and Leyasu can't accept him then so be it. "" _Quit blaming yourself it's the high taxes that made them send us, now let's get a meal_."" hopefully food would make him feel better I hate it when the little guy is down. Once in a tavern I ordered some stew, a drink, and a bit of beef for Koro. As I was nursing my drink my drink a blond… honestly I'm going with prostitute based on how she's dressed I mean seriously that's just a cloth wrap around her chest. " **So boy what's got you down**?" the lady asked. Yep defiantly a prostitute, I'll just humor her but I'm not going to accept any "service" from her. " **Couldn't get in the army apparently they don't allow dogs**." At this point she noticed Koro. "" _Tatsu, this lady smells of cats_."" Koro informed me. Huh interesting I noticed I was in a poorer part of town so keeping a bunch of extra mouths didn't make sense. " **Big sis Leone can help you** " she said. At least I know her name now. " **How**?" I wasn't in the best of moods so I would go straight for the jugular. " **It's all about connections** " she said " **give me some money and I can bribe some guys to overlook the little dog** ". Heh love to see her reaction to Koro at full size. " **Okay here's some cash** " I gave her a quarter of my available funds, still a decent amount because those traders refused to let me not take some money, " **Come back here if you need more or if you are successful**." I'll admit she is probably right about bribes and connections. " **Don't worry I'll be back in five hours tops**." Leone said. Start the clock if she returns it's a good bit of money spent on my part if not Koro tracks her down and I get my money back either way I win.

7 hours later

Well she never returned I gave her some extra time just in case but looks like I'll have to hunt her down. " **Looks like you got suckered by Leone kid**." the bartender chuckled. " **Don't worry Koro's a great tracker**." I replied noting the way he seemed familiar with this scene. At that a look of panic crossed his face " **Please don't hurt her kid she means well** " father-figure most likely then. " **Don't worry I understand not having options I'm not going to alert the police I just have limited funds and can't waste any** " at this relief crossed his face. "" _Koro got her scent_?"" I always love the reaction to a question regarding his skills. "" _Of course I do Tatsu what do you take me for the perfectionist_ "" Still no idea who this is and no matter what I ask he doesn't go into detail just mutters something about how he wouldn't stop brushing his giant form's hair and how strength trumps speed. Koro took off running with me following and I soon saw a mansion come into view. Hopping the fence I saw a young blonde girl and a guard run to a warehouse. Upon seeing me the guard yelled at me to protect Lady Aria by taking her to the warehouse. Must be the girl and why does he think I'm a guard. Seconds later a girl wearing a black and red outfit came out of the house with a katana sheathed. I could see some weird writing on it and wondered what it meant. I the recognized her as that girl on the wanted posters Akame. Dang that means Night Raid's her better have a trump card, Koro staying out of the fight till necessary should work… I hope. In an instant she bisects the guard staining the ground with his blood. " **Look I was just trying to find a thief but I can't stand by and let a bunch of assassins kill a young girl**." I said as I drew my blade. " **Your clearly not a guard but I'll eliminate you all the same if you stand in my way**." Then she pointed her blade at me. "" _TATSU, DON'T LET THAT BLADE CUT YOU IT'LL KILL YOU IN AN INSTANT_!"" My eyes widened ,I've seen Koro charge toward danger beast that tower over his giant form so if something scares him I know to be wary. Within a second Akame was right in front of me the guard unfortunately for her my reaction speed is good enough to block her swings but if what Koro said is true ,and I believe him , one cut is all it takes to lose in this fight. Time to play dead, I allow a blow to get my chest where some decent armor I made is hidden under my shirt. It's pretty much just a reinforced sheet of metal, won't stop a stab but the slashes this chick favors won't get through it in one swing. I fall forward and lie there as I lie on the ground I wait for her to get close mentally telling Koro not to strike yet. I would rather not have to deal with any of her allies seeing some of Koro's skills and gaining an upper hand. " **Get up**." What! How did she know I was faking? " **It didn't feel like my blade cut through flesh**." Honestly I should have expected that even just normal hunting give you an idea of the resistance most flesh would have. " **Well that didn't work time for plan B**." Her eyes narrowed and Akame charges. " **WAIT**." It can't be her… nope it's Leone and why is she part cat now. " **Sorry Akame I owe this kid a favor**." Major understatement. " **What on Earth are you doing with Night Raid**?" I mentally tell Koro to get ready to attack. If they still don't view him as a threat then once they turn away I'll have him strike. " **Look in the warehouse**." Leone tell me. Okay I'll bit "" _Koro watch my back_."" Just because I curious doesn't mean I'm stupid. "" _Got it Tatsu_ "" Honestly if this is a trick I'm just glad Koro get a meal out of it. " **No n..need to lo..ok in there**." stuttered the girl , Aria if I recall,. Okay now my suspicions are raised I cleave through the door with my sword and peer in. It takes all my willpower not to vomit. Corpses hang from the ceiling, are stuffed in cages, and are strapped to all kinds of torture devices. " **Hey kid**." turn my head to see a man covered in dark splotches. " **Run this family will kill you**." He dies seconds later clearly that warning took everything he had. " **I...I swear I had no idea about this**." That blonde brat actually thinks she can convince me. " **Don't bother lying it won't save you** " I was truly pissed at this moment. " **What's it matter they were just cattle that all country hicks like you are** " Aria screams at me. " **So as you can see these people needed to be killed so**?" Leone at this point prepares to kill her. " **No there is no need**." I tell her. " **Are you still going to protect her** " honestly of course not why would she think that. " **No but I won't deprive Koro of food** " The way their looking at me shows they can't understand what I mean. " **Koro devour** " In an instant Koro has grown his head to its giant form but kept his lower body small. He snaps Aria up and proceeds to eat her alive. " **What the heck**!" Leone wasn't expecting this from the 'little dog'. Koro moves over to my side his mouth stained with blood. The word teigu slips out of Akame's mouth maybe its Koro's species. " **It's official your joining us**." Wait what did Leone just say. The next thing I know me and Koro are being carried by some guy in armor to who knows where while some pigtailed loli with a pink fetish complains about us. "" _Tatsu should I eat them_?"" as tempting as it is after being kidnapped "" _No Koro let's see how this plays out_."" At our current level we could take out at max three of these guys with surprise on our side and I'm not confident of even that happening. "" _Well Koro at least things got more interesting_."" Who knows I might make some money to send to the village after all.


	2. Chapter 2

This is Jauneforever back with another chapter of Teigu, Man's Best Friend. Thank you reviewers for letting me know what to try to fix. I have renamed Koro's berserker mode Crimson form simply out of preference. Also I need a pic for this story so if you have one or make one please send it to me. Must have Koro in it. I do not own Akame ga Kiru. Also feel free to PM me teigu ideas for Seryu.

"Die"- normal speech

" _Die_ "- Koro and Tatsumi mental comunication

Chapter 2- Cyclops, another glutton, and trial by mercenary

Tatsumi POV

" **WAKE UP**! **"** ok what the hell was that? " _Tatsu where are we_?" oh right at some point on the trip to their base the armored guy knocked me out. If I get knocked out in a fight Koro will go down as well from the mental backlash. Not a weakness I wanted them to know if we can't be allies. Looking around I can see I'm lying in a bedroom, luckily stilled clothed, with Koro on my lap. " _I don't know yet Koro. Just be prepared for a fight._ " After Koro nods in conformation get out of the bed and I open the door. The pink loli is standing there fuming. " **What took you so long?** " Ok she's really gotten on my nerves now. In a sarcastic tone I reply "I don't know it's not like a guy with a metal gauntlet slammed his fist into the back of my neck." She blushes redder then Koro's Crimson form. "Just hurry up and get to the dining room" she squeaks out and then stomps off. Great, she forgot to give directions. Luckily Koro can sniff them out.

10 min later

Night Raid's dining room

How big is this base? Even with Koro it still took us awhile to find them. Sitting around the table are Leone, the pink loli, and a purple haired women with glasses. I recognize glasses as Sheele from the wanted posters. Seeing her up close I can't help but feel she looks kind of ditzy. Leone comes up to me with a giant grin on her face. "Glad to see you're alright cutie" honestly what's with this woman? The way she acts is seriously to laid back for a killer. "All things considered I'm doing well." As much as she has messed with me already and her line of work I can't help but like her. Besides now I'm a killer as well, Koro may have done the deed but I ordered it. "So how did you find me? I'm quite good at covering my tracks." Her knowing that skill isn't surprising considering her line of work. "Koro tracked you down. Apparently you smell like cat, given your appearance last night it makes a lot of sense now." At this point Sheele interjects. "But um how come Koru didn't smell all the blood on Leone?" hmm perhaps not as ditzy as she appears. "It's Koro and he's never been good at smelling blood, probably because of all the times he get covered in it eating." That last part is directed at Koro. It's a pain to clean blood out of his fur all the time. "Any way don't get comfortable here newbie, there's no way you'll stay." And the pink loli speaks up. "Don't listen to Mine, she's always like that." well Leone gave a name to the face at least. "Now time for a tour."

Scene change -Training Grounds

Leone took Koro and me to the training grounds and introduced us to Bulat. Of course then he made things ….awkward. "Call me bro or perhaps handsome." What the heck was with that wink? It made me feel sick. " _Tatsu this guy scares me_." Even Koro's scared. "Also watch out he's gay." Leone whispered in my ear. You don't say Leone, you don't say. "Ah you'll give him the wrong idea Leone" No she won't big guy, she really can't at this point. I have nothing against gay people but I'm straight.

Scene change – hill overlooking hot springs

Next stop was a hill. The entertainment was watching Leone beating up a peeping tom. I recognize him from the group last night. That green hair really make him stick out. "So my names Lubbock, trap-master of Night Raid.", Leone chimed in at that moment, "And resident pervert." The next twenty minutes revolve around an argument between Lubbock and Leone about whether he has an image to maintain or not. Honestly this is the feared Night Raid of the revolutionary army.

Scene change- Clearing near base

Leone takes us to a clearing where Akame is cooking an Evil Bird on a spit. "You already know Akame." Leone said. Honestly this girl scares me, we're the same age yet the difference in skill is wide. With Koro I could possibly win but one on one id fall eventually. "Here Leone you should have some food" Akame says as she tosses some meat to Leone. "Have you decided to join us?" that's a loaded question. "I'm weighing my options right now" at this point I don't know if I could harden my heart enough to kill mercilessly. "Then I can't give you this meat." Really I haven't eaten since yesterday thanks to the knocking me out. Looking behind her my eyes widen. "CHOMP" Akame look back to see Koro swallowing the bird and the spit it was on. "Huh so that you teigu." What the… how did I not notice her? Behind me is a silver haired woman with an eyepatch and a mechanical arm. I recognize her from the wanted posters as Najenda the former general. "Heh boss your back, bring me a souvenir." So she's the boss, makes since, her background makes her more than qualified. "Ah, Leone what's this I hear about you taking three day over the time limit on your last job?" this aura of death…. note to self never piss her off. "Come in boss no harm done." At this point Leone tries to make a break for it. Najenda mechanical arm suddenly shoots out on a wire and grab Leone by the head. "How many times have I told you to fix your habit of fighting strong enemies?" So Leone likes a good fight. I can relate, danger beasts are just too easy once you know their abilities. "Gather everyone in the meeting room Leone, I want to hear the results of the last mission and the details of this young boy." Young boy, I'm 18 years old for crying out loud.

Scene change- Night Raid meeting room

"So do you want to join Night Raid?" after hearing what Koro and I did last night and our background Najenda seems somewhat impressed. "I die if I leave right?" I have no doubt these people will try and stop me from leaving if I refuse to join. Not that I'll go down without a fight, but I won't win a fight with such a huge numerical and skill disadvantage. "No you'll just have to work in our workshop." Bulat surprises me by raising a good point "Your village is in trouble because of taxes right? That's why you came right?" Sent is the better term but he's correct. "Will this new country treat its citizens right." Call me naïve but I feel I can trust these people. "You have my word." Everyone's clearly waiting for my answer but it's not just up to me. " _So Koro, your opinion?"_ I won't force Koro into something he doesn't want to do. " _You should better by know by now Tatsu, where you go I go."_ Heh I can always count on my little buddy. "We're in. Just know if you try to make us kill the innocent… Your Koro's next snack." I have morals I'll never cross, if they don't like it too bad. "Don't worry we scout each job to make sure the mark's guilty. So you and your teigu have nothing to worry about." There's that word again. "Good killing the guilty is bad enough, despite the good it does its still murder." They seem surprised I actually know that. "What's with the looks, murder is murder no matter how you dress it up." Lubbock suddenly bursts into the room. "Lady Najenda my strings pick up at least eight people." Strings? How does that work? "Considering how far out we are they must be mercenaries, team take them out." Looks like it's time for me and Koro to show the full extent of our skills.

Scene change – forest grove

It appears they still doubt me and Koro's abilities considering our job is to kill any who flee. Koro is up in a tree ready to pounce on any that run by. After a few hours I honestly think the rest of Night Raid got them all until 10 men run through the tree line. "Look there's only one little boy in the way we're safe." Lubbock said he only sensed eight but it appears he missed quite a few. Unfortunately for them I'm never alone. "Koro, giant mode, take them down." Koro jumps out of the tree growing into his full size. At twelve feet tall with muscular arms and legs you forget he usually looks like a puppy. "What the hell, what is that thing." Before the mercenaries can gather themselves Koro has stomped one into mush and punched another into a tree, shattering his ribcage and killing him. While their distracted I come up from behind and cut three of them down before they remember I'm there. In the span of twenty seconds they are at half-strength. "Quick use the bombs on the beast." Not happening when the bomb carrier lights it I run past him cutting of his legs. This makes him fall and drop the bomb, which explodes right in his face and take out the two guys next to him. "Koro send the rest flying." This tactic works on smaller danger beasts so why not humans. Koro grabs the two remaining men at sends them into the sky and I jump on the palm of his hand. He instantly sends me after them. Unlike these two I've trained with Koro to control my movements in the air so I can do this combo. While their disoriented I cut them in two before they know what hit them. Most people would be worried about the fall, but not me I know Koro will always catch me. "Oof" doesn't stop the impact from stinging though. " _Great job Koro._ " Koro just replies by giving a big grin. At that moment the rest of Night Raid arrives. "What took you all so long and Lubbock learn to count." From the looks on their faces they can't believe we took out all these mercenaries. "Time to head back to base Tatsumi." Akame is the least fazed actually nothing seems to faze her. Wait before I forget "Koro feel free to clean up." I have no problem letting Koro eat the bodies less chance of someone finding the remains then. "You idiot how is that…." Mine trails off as she watches Koro eat. I have to admit despite the fact I'll have to clean the blood of his fur tonight it's nice to see Mine get speechless.

End Chapter 2

So please review and don't forget to PM me ideas for teigu for Seryu


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, sorry it's been a while since I updated this story but here's the next chapter. I do not own Akame ga Kiru.**

 **Chap 3- Tatsumi's first job. Kill the Captain.**

Tatsumi's P.O.V

I've been a member of Night Raid for two weeks and I haven't had a single job yet instead I've been reduced to cook. My parents died when I was young so I know how to cook but this is still demeaning. They even make me wear an apron and I have to cook for two gluttons rather than one. "SMACK"and once more Akame tries to take the meat I've been cooking. "How is it you can eat as much if not more than Koro?" At least Koro knows to wait. "I've always eaten this much so I have plenty of energy for missions." Not the answer I wanted but I've learned Akame doesn't talk about herself much.

"A cooking apron suits a newbie like you." Augh the one downside of joining Night Raid is defiantly putting up with Mine. I noticed that Sheele, Lubbock, and Bulat looked ready to head out and so does Mine. "New mission?" I ask. Mine replied for the group "Yep so be sure to have a meal prepared for when we get back." I'm getting real sick of her attitude. As if sensing how close I am to attacking Mine Akame calls out to me "Tatsumi , let's go hunting." Probably best to let some steam off. "Koro it's hunting time" I call out. Koro comes bounding out of nowhere and hops on my shoulder. After grabbing some baskets Akame and I head off.

Akame leads me and Koro through the wilderness. I'm surprised when she talks to me "You need to not let Mine rile you up so much." I can't keep a bit of venom from my tone "Ok how about you have your skills and abilities constantly called into question by a pink midget when she hasn't even seen you in action." Akame falls silent after that. We soon arrive at lake with a waterfall and she tells me we'll be hunting for large river tuna. She then strips off her clothes to reveal a swimsuit underneath her usual garb. "And the reason you didn't tell me I'd need a change of clothes is?" I can't wait to hear this answer. "Why would I need to do that? I told you we were going hunting." Koro and I face palm at this. "There's no need for us to get soaked." I turn my attention to Koro. "Koro go cannonball off the top of that waterfall." Koro nods and runs off to the waterfall. A few minutes later he plummets down in his giant form and cause a large amount of fish to get sent out of the lake. I look at Akame and I swear I see stars in her eyes. I know what will happen if we don't gather some fish up so I warn Akame "If we don't get some of the fish while we can Koro will eat them all." Akame moves faster than I've seen her move in combat and gathers up about 75% of the fish but Koro then emerges from the water and gobbles up the rest. I then have to pull the two of them apart as the scuffle over the last fish.

"So you were able to get all these fish using your Teigu. Good job Tatsumi." Boss and Leone seem impressed but Akame is only interested in eating along with Koro. Both of their plates are piled high with cooked fish. "Now, Leone tell me about the request you received a few days ago." Another job huh must be pretty important if Leone actually puts on a serious face. "The client contacted me asking for help avenging her late fiancé. Apparently he overheard Captain Ogre and Gamal the oil merchant talking about how Ogre framed others for Gamal's crimes and Ogre had him executed." So this is an example of the capital's corruption. Leone gained a saddened look and tossed a bag of coins on the table. "Here's her payment." Koro suddenly falls to the ground grabbing his nose. _"Koro what's wrong?"_ I haven't seen Koro like this before. " _Tatsu, that bag reeks of disease. I feel ill."_ With that Koro runs off in order to get away from the stench. Leone fills me in on what Koro smelled. "I got the scent of a venereal disease on her that's what Koro's smelling." Venereal disease, no need to tell me how she got that money. Najenda lights a cigar and gains a contemplative look on her face "and did her story check out." Leone's eyes sharpen and her face tightens. "Yes I heard them talking from the attic." Good more food for Koro then.

I find myself on a street corner in the capital, with my hood covering my head, waiting for Ogre. It took some convincing but I got Boss to let me take Ogre out myself. She wanted to wait for the others to get back but I argued that as a member of Night Raid I couldn't let scum like this ruin more lives. A more personal note is I need to prove myself to them. Akmae said I wasn't a member until I reported in a successful mission. Leone told me Akame's past and I can see how she turned out the way she did. Trained to be a weapon by the Capital would mess anyone up. But they seem to think the only reason I beat those mercenaries was Koro. For now Koro is out of commission due to the harsh smell those coins carried. I'll show them I can handle a solo job. Captain Ogre comes around the corner with a flush of alcohol on his cheeks. He's a mountain of a man and he's missing his left eye, a blind spot to exploit, while wearing a guard's uniform. I take a minute to rein in my killing intent and approach him. "Captain Ogre?" Take the bait you piece of crap. "What do you want kid?" Good this should work after all. "Mr. Gamal wanted me to talk to you but I think I've been followed can we talk somewhere more private." At the mention of Gamal Ogre gains a slightly serious look. "Sure, follow me kid."

Ogre led me into an ally and turned towards me with an impatient look on his face. "So what is it Gamal need?" His guard is down, now's the time to strike. "He needs to set up a meeting at a different place." Ogre seems shocked and crosses his arms. That's what I was waiting for, He'll have a tougher time reaching for his weapon now. "Where's he want to meet?" My hand inches for my sword "The new place is…" at this point I rush him " **THE PITS OF HELL!** " I bury my sword in his body and then leap back, he falls to the ground but I can tell he isn't dead. I walk towards him and prepare to end his life. "You killed so many innocent, tore so many families apart, I won't feel any guilt over this." He suddenly jumps at me swinging his sword. His sword is designed to fight Calvary by cleaving through horses themselves so blocking his slash still pushes me back. "So you're a member of Night Raid huh, you sent you? Never mind it's the fiancé of that guy I killed isn't it?" He swings downward at me and I'm stuck keeping the sword from coming down on me by using both hands on the flat of my blade to keep his up. Ogre has a twisted smile on his face has he keeps forcing his sword down "Did you honestly think you could take me down? Once I'm done with you I'll track that bitch down and get her family arrested. I'll kill them right in front of her and then I'll kill her." I snap and direct his blade to one side. I slice his hands off and get behind him. "No, you won't hurt anyone ever again." I stab by blade straight through his back, right through his heart, and twist. He dies fast enough and I pull my blade from his back. I know I caused some noise with this so I run off before guards come. As I rush back to base I think off all the lives ruined by Ogre. I swear I'll clean this capital of the scum infesting it.

Scene change- Night Raid Base

I arrived back at base and went to report my success to the group. Koro rushed into my arms, Najenda seemed pleased, Leone had a shit-eating on her face, while Akame was unreadable. "So you killed Ogre without your teigu, good job Tatsumi" A smile spreads across my face at their Boss's praise. "So am I a member of Night Raid now Akame?" I was not expecting her to jump at me and pull off my shirt. "Leone hold him down." What the hell is going on? "Yah, you go girl let's do it." As Leone rushes forward I kick out only to be grabbed by Boss and have my pants pulled down. "Let go of me you perverts." I worm out of their grasp and stare at them. "Ok what the hell was that for?" I then notice Akame has a smile on her face. "Thank goodness. I've had comrades die because they didn't report an injury." I feel my anger slip away. No wonder she did that, she just doesn't want to lose someone else. "Don't worry Akame I have no plans to die yet."

 **Tatsumi's journal- entry 1**

 **I have decided to keep a journal from now on. If I die I want my story remembered. I just completed my first mission as a member of Night Raid. This city is filled with filth and scum, but with Koro and Night Raid by my side I'll clean it out. I know that this path has a low chance of a happy ending for me, but if I can help the innocent I can be happy.**

 **End Journal Entry-1**

No one's P.O.V.

A shadow darts towards a door and drops a package on the mat. It knocks on the door then runs off. A young woman answers the door and lifts up the package to find a note. It reads _Sorry for the loss of your fiancé. Use this to get back on your feet._ The woman opens the package to find the money she gave Night Raid. Tears flow from her eyes as she rushes back in side. On a rooftop two people chat. "You know Boss will take that out of your pay right Tatsumi?" Tatsumi replies "I know Leone, but she's lost so much I would feel wrong taking more from her." With that the two figure run off across the rooftops.


End file.
